the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raids
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-22 *'Submitted by': Nitoshi Tann *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper': Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Orr Tann *Nitoshi Tann *Rantos Tann *Tsukiko Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Apprehend bandits in the desert Story: Orr, Nitoshi, Rantos, and Tsukiko Tann all walk in to the Kazekage’s office. “You may have noticed we’re low on supplies. We thought it was an accident, but there’s information leading us to believe that bandits are behind it. Apparently they are extremely stealthy and use the desert to their advantage, so we need you, the best tracking ninja we have, to take this one. We also need your dust style since it can cover large areas, in order to find them. You all up for the challenge?” 'Mission Recap' The next day, they all meet up at night. Orr says “We will be running the 1 by 3 layout. They all activate their sensory jutsu: Nitoshi uses Earth release: Eye of the blind, the twins use Mind’s eye jutsu, and Orr flies up high. Using his jutsu, Nitoshi notices a man limping towards the village screaming help. He explains to the squad that 4 men attacked the caravan, and one got taken down. They take formation again, and start to walk. They carefully move over a large sand dune, and Nitoshi signals to Orr that there are 6 people, 3 tied up on the ground, and 3 inside the caravan. A man comes out with a knife. They get in a north/west/east. Orr drops flash bombs and readies a few kunai. Nitoshi runs up to touch the blinded man with his weighted boulder jutsu. The man gets his sight back right then, and blocks his hand. In doing this he touches it though, and the weight of his own hand pulls him into a front flip. Using this momentum, he kicks Nitoshi in the face. He is now immobile on the ground though. The twins run up, and at that moment two other men come out of the caravan, each one face to face; but Orr drops two kunai with lightning tags on them, stunning the two men. One of the supposed hostages quickly gets up and yells “Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!” and spins around. The attack knocks out Tsukiko, and injures Nitoshi and Rantos. Nitoshi, being burned, is reminded of his clans fall, and out of his rage he immediately screams “Dust release: Particle Bomb!” He moves around specifically though so that he dodges it, and it hits Orr in the feet. He falls, but catches himself in flight right before he hits the ground. They all face each other in a T shape. Nitoshi gets in a defensive stance and heads towards the downed twin to build chakra back up. Orr signals towards Rantos, then throws 3 kunai at the man. This distracts him long enough for Rantos to get close and particle punch him, sending him flying into the caravan, where he crashed into some swords and was killed. After questioning the stunned thugs, they find out that they killed the boss, but his Second, a rogue leaf nin, was still alive at the camp. After anbu cleans up and heads for the camp, they go back to the village to sleep. The next day they find out the anbu were wiped out. They go to the camp and upon arrival he immediately attacks. Orr goes into the air with a kunai w/ a lightning tag, Nitoshi prepares added weight on his hands, Tsukiko prepares particle punch and Rantos a particle shield. They get in formation and charge at him. Rantos and Tsukiko move to the side at the last second and nitoshi attempts a backhand, but misses, and the leaf nin head-butt’s his stomach. Out of pain Nitoshi grabs his head and the weight crushes his stomach. The rogue ninja prepares his wind cutter jutsu from the mouth, intending to kill Nitoshi, when he adds weighted boulder to the man’s back and crushes his lungs, killing him. They 4 shinobi decide to let anbu clean up, and head home. Category:Mission